Orihime Inoue
Orihime Inoue (井上 織姫, Inoue Orihime) is a fictional character in the anime and manga series Bleach created by Tite Kubo. She is voiced by Stephanie Sheh in the English version. History Orihime was born to a alcohalic father and a prostitute mother who constantly beat her to shut her cries and her 15 year older brother Sora hid her away to protect her. By the time her brother turned 18 years old, he and Orihime ran away and Sora took care of her and became a father to her. When Orihime entered middle school, she was teased alot because of her natural colored red hair and a bully even put scissors to her hair and cut a small portion of it and Orihime cut the rest of it to match. Her brother asked her why she cut her hair, she told him that she wanted to change her look, but in truth, she didn't want her brother to know that she was bullied. When Orihime turned 12 years old, Sora gave Orihime a gift of flower hairclips, but Orihime didn't want them because she thought they made her look too childish. They ate dinner in silence and didn't even say a word when Sora left for work that morning which was the last day they ever seen each o ther. Sora was in a terrible car accident, but the Kurosaki Clinic didn't had enough equipment to save him and Sora died that night with Orihime crying and begging him not to go. A few months later, a girl named Tatsuki Arisawa came along and protected her and became her best friend. As Orihime entered high school she made many friends and she fell in love with Tatsuki's other best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki. Personality Orihime has a very bubbly personality. She is very sweet and is a good friend to almost everyone. She is sometimes clumsey and she sometimes studders or blush when she is around Ichigo but started to be more comfortable around him. Her crush on Ichigo started to turn into pure, unconditional love for him. When she was leaving to Hueco Mundo, Orihime almost kissed Ichigo's sleeping form but couldn't bring herself to do so and she tearfully confessed her feeelings for him. She is somewhat jealous of Ichigo's and Rukia's relationship and she confessed to Rangiku Mastumoto about how she felt bad for thinking that way and that she cares so much for both Ichigo and Rukia and that she should be happy. She is known to invent some of the strangest foods with the combinations of different comdiments, in pretty much everyone's disgust. When it comes to situations in which it involves her friends, she does whatever she can to get strong enough so that she would not be a burden to them and tries to protect them. Plot Part 1 When she was first introduced, Orihime was a normal teenaged high school girl who does not process any special abilities. However, her first major role was when she and Tatsuki was attacked by a hollow named Acidwire who was really her brother Sora. Sora told Orihime that he was very sad and lonely because she stopped praying for him and not thinking about him often. Sora wanted her to come with him so that they would be happy together. Moreover, Ichigo Kurosaki, who obtained the powers of a Soul Reaper, protected Orihime and they had a brief battle. Just as Sora was about to finished Ichigo off, Orihime stepped in the way, took the hit and embraced his head. Sora was in shocked and asked her why she would do that. Orihime tells him that she did it because she had to and that she felt so guilty for hurting him. In truth, she didn't want to tell him her pain and sufferings, and that she wanted to tell him and share her happiness with him so that he will not fell sad. Sora then used Ichigo's sword to cleanse himself, and he forgave Orihime and bid her farewell. After the incident with her brother, Orihime begins to develop the ability to see spirits and even hear their presence. Orihime's second major role was when she and Chizuru were attacked by a female hollow named Chandaler. Tatsuki stepped in and protected Orihime and Chizuru from students who were processed by Chandaler's controlling powers. However, Tatsuki was quickly immobolized by them and Chandaler. Orihime tried to help Tatsuki, but the girl was kicked hard in the stomach by the processed Tatsuki. Orihime had a flashback on how she met Tatsuki and how they became best friends. Orihime tearfully hugged the struggling and tearful Tatsuki, and Orihime tenderly told Tatsuki that she will protect her, and Orihime's powers started to surfaced and Orihime was reborn with the strong courage and will to protect, and that she will never forgive anyone who hurts Tatsuki. During Orihime's resolve, her own powers resurfaced into the Shun Shun Rikka which allowed herself to shield herself and even heal others. Tsubaki, who was her spirit of battle and offensive weapon, cut through Chandaler and defeated it, which caused her to faint. Orihime and Chad found themselves in Kisuke Urahara's shop where he told them about Hollows and Soul Reapers, and how they got their own unique powers from Ichigo because of having close ties with him. Later, Orihime and Chad were on a building and witnessed Ichigo fighting a Menos Grande while thinking about choosing the path to their destiny. After finding out that Rukia Kuchiki was taken back to the Soul Society to be executed, Orihime decided to train with Yourichi in learning to use her powers effectively and even join Ichigo in the quest to rescue and bring Rukia back. During the journey, Orihime along with the others made it to Soul Society where they first had to defeat Jidanbo in order to get past through the gate. After Jidanbo was defeated by Ichigo with both of his Axes broken, Jidanbo allowed Orihime and her group to enter, but was stopped by Gin Ichimaru who used his Zanpakuto to wound Jidanbo which caused his hold on the gate to become weak. Ichigo tried to fight Gin but Gin was to quick for him. Gin then used his Zanpakuto in it's Shikai state in which the small dagger's blade extended out as it's force on Ichigo's Zangetsu pushed him along with Orihime and the others back and the gate fell down as Gin waves goodbye. Gallery Orihime Inoue Manga.jpg|Orihime in the Manga Orihime and Ichigo.jpg|Orihime and Ichigo Orihime and Rukia.jpg|Orihime and Rukia Orihime and Uryu.jpg|Orihime and Uryu Orihime and Everyone.jpg|Orihime with everyone Orihime and Tatsuki.jpg|Orihime and Tatsuki Soul Reaper Orihime.jpg|Orihime as a Soul Reaper Orihime Inoue Cosplay.jpg|Orihime Inoue Cosplay Arrancer Orihime Inoue Cosplay.jpg|Arrancer Orihime Inoue Cosplay Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Recurring Heros Category:Heroines Category:Animated Heroes Category:In love heros Category:Bleach Heroes Category:Red Headed Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Pure of heart Category:Damsel in distress Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Cute Heroes Category:Sexy Heroines Category:2000's Debuts Category:Heroes who cry Category:High School Students Category:Humans Category:Lead Females Category:Living Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Chicks Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Beautiful Heroes